To Be Immortal
by kaysayyy
Summary: A modern AU where Toothiana is a human girl and she come across a certain winter spirit named Jack Frost. After this magical meetup she ends up finding certain things about her ancestry that will change her life forever. (Rated T for language and violence, but may become M for some future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so yeah this is the first chapter of my human!tooth au fanfic! i hope you all enjoy it! uwu**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning in late November and freshly fallen snow covered the busy streets and sidewalks of the town of Burgess. A cool wind blew past everyone's necks which left a chill running up and down their spine.

A young high school girl who happened to feel the breeze brought up her colorful pastel scarf to help keep her neck warm. Her long, wavy almond black hair bounced with each step she took as she joyfully walked down the sidewalk. The magenta, turquoise, and gold streaks that she had put in her hair were shining brightly as the sun reflected off of the colors and glowed on her tan skin. Next to her was a younger, but equally as beautiful girl next to her. She had long, smooth auburn hair and eyes as silver as the full moon. Each of them were both small and petite in size although the older one was slightly a bit taller than the younger one. They weren't sisters, in blood that is, but both of them were close to one another as blood sisters would be.

Both girls were each on their way to school, it was true that it had snowed quite a lot over the past few days but it wasn't nearly enough to cancel school. Neither of them minded though, school wasn't absolute torture to either of them.

"Brrr! It sure is cold today, I can barely feel my nose." exclaimed the younger of the two.

The older one giggled and replied sarcastically, "Well, thats what you get forgetting your own scarf at home! Even after I reminded you to grab it when we left."

The youngest playfully pushed her friend, "Oh bug off Tooth! You know how dirty that old thing is and I honestly couldn't wear it today."

"That isn't my fault, you know you are on laundry duty this week Katherine and you don't want Ombric to get upset when he finds out that you've barely even started!"

Katherine's face got red after being reminded of how angry her and Tooth's guardian will get. She had actually completely forgotten that it was her turn, but she was so distracted by the snow and playing in it with her friends that it went right over her head. Katherine stopped in her tracks and kneeled down before her friend and begged, "Oh please please PLEASE my dearest Tooth won't you help with laundry duty just today before Ombric gets home? I'll do anything for you! I'll buy you any dentist book that you want! I'll do all of your chores for a week! Just please help me out this once!"

Tooth sighed looking down pitifully at Katherine, she held out her hand helping her get up and smiled. "Of course I'll help you, you silly goose! That's what sisters are for."

Katherine let out a huge breath of relief and hugged Tooth. "Thank you so much! You're really helping me out here."

"Yeah, yeah." said Tooth patting the back of Katherine's head, "Now let's just get on our way to school."

Nodding in reply, Katherine started leading the way and hopped with happiness in each step she took. Tooth continued to smile, looking ahead at her sister. They were both so close that they would pretty much do anything to help and protect one another.

However what they didn't notice as they were chatting away on their way to school was that a group of upperclassmen boys were trailing right behind them.

"Hey you! Tooth girl!"

* * *

Jack Frost was a boy of many talents. He could make the perfect snowball, outsleigh anyone any day, skate on a pond completely barefoot, and make the perfect snowstorm

However he had to admit, this one was a bit of a failure.

Jack had been planning on making a nice snowstorm over the town of Burgess, but he had gotten distracted with making several other snowstorms in other areas of the New England region that he hadn't the time to. It was such a shame because Jack was extremely fond of Burgess since it was the place where he was "born" from so to speak. He watched as kids of all ages drag themselves to school and curse under their breath for it not snowing as much. The young winter spirit was indeed ashamed of himself and was planning on making it up for them the next day, but for now they would have to bring themselves among the prison called school.

The wayward teen was flying himself over to his pond to rest when he noticed some fuss going on only a few blocks away from the high school. A group of older highschool boys were surrounding themselves around two younger girls and were yelling at them. Jack slowly flew over to see what the commotion was about and hid high above a tree that was near them.

"Listen here Tooth girl I need a huge favor from you. We're both in the same English class, am I right? So, what I need you to do is finish this response for the book we're currently reading in class, as simple as that."

Tooth scoffed at the upperclassmen, "Trevor we were given that assignment nearly a week ago and you had plenty of time to finish it then, you should've just finished it on your own time."

Trevor was slowly losing his patience and tried to reason with Tooth, "Oh come on! I just heard you and Katherine here and how you said you would help her with her laundry duty or some shit like that! Can't you help me out here?"

"No! Unlike Katherine, you're a huge jerk to everyone and you push everybody around! I'm not about to let you do that with me." Tooth turned away from Trevor and managed to push her herself from the circle of boys with Katherine sheepishly following right behind her. Before Tooth was able to escape from the group, Trevor aggressively grabbed her wrist and pulled her up closely to his face. Katherine ran over to try and help Tooth, but the others just laughed and grabbed both of her arms so that she wasn't able to do anything.

"Listen here freak, I'm not about to let some tooth obsessed girl tell me to do shit. Now I need to pass this fucking assignment so that I can have at least a C in that class and stay on the basketball team. You're gonna exactly as I fucking say or else-" He grabbed a gold charm bracelet on Tooth's wrist that was complimented with a golden Tooth charm on end and a locket on the other, "You can kiss this goodbye."

"No, no, no! Please don't! Give that back!" cried out Tooth.

Jack couldn't stand to watch this anymore, he had to do something to help out these poor two girls.

With a wave of his staff, Jack managed to make a nice, cold, and extremely hard snowball. He threw it directly at the back of Trevor's neck and he yelled out in pain as the ice from the snowball bruised and burned his neck. Tooth managed to free herself from his grasp and ran over to free Katherine, however Jack was already way ahead of her.

He shook the snow off of the branches and carefully dropped it all on the two boys while avoiding Katherine. They both let go of her and began to cry out as the snow was beginning to sink down through their clothes and onto their skin.

Tooth and Katherine laughed along with Jack as they viewed his masterpiece and watched as the boys were crying out about how cold it was. While Trevor was growling at the two of them for laughing, Jack threw one more snowball so they all could have one more good laugh at the whole thing. Needless to say Tooth and Katherine were at the point where tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Oh you're having a good laugh now are you?" sputtered Trevor wiping the snow off of his face, "Well laugh at this!"

Tooth gasped as he threw the bracelet up into the tree and got it caught on the highest branch up there. She cried out while the others laughed and jeered as they ran away down to the school. Katherine walked up to her friend to comfort her.

Jack felt bad, he was partly the reason why the bracelet was thrown up there and it was obvious that it meant a lot to the girl. So in order to make it up, he decided to go back up there and drop it down so that she could-

"Tooth! What are you doing?"

Suddenly Jack noticed that Tooth was climbing up the tree in order to get her bracelet. He was beginning to worry because he knew how slippery the tree was because of the leftover snow that was on it and he didn't want her to fall.

"It will only take a second trust me! I have to get it back!" She continued her climb up the tree when she lost her grip at one of the branches. Katherine from down below gave out a quick scream in fear as she watched her friend dangle from a small, thin branch near the top of the tree.

Tooth tried to grab ahold of the branch when she heard a small snap. Her heartbeat began to speed up as she realized that the branch couldn't hold her weight any longer. She closed her eyes in fear as she heard a second snap, the one that would break the branch and let her fall straight down to her death.

Jack had to do something, he knew that he was invisible to everyone around him but he couldn't just let her fall. Reaching out with his hand, he grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling to the ground. Tooth opened her eyes to have her discover that she was floating! She looked up to see a boy around her age with bright blue eyes and snow white hair slowly bring her down to the ground.

Carefully, Jack let go of her hand and flew off immediately. Did she see me? How was I able to touch her? What just happened back there? He wondered to himself.

Tooth collapsed after Jack had released her and Katherine went over to exclaim what she had just saw with her very own eyes.

"Tooth how did you do that? You just floated down from that branch all by yourself! It was like magic!" Katherine kept on praising Tooth's magical experience and kept going on about how it was amazing that she fly.

"B-but that wasn't me! There was a boy with blue eyes and white hair! He grabbed my hand stopped me from falling. He...he saved me."

Katherine looked at Tooth with confusion, "Tooth what are you talking about? There was no one there."

* * *

**oh wow? so how is tooth able to see jack? HMMM but omg i honestly has no idea on how to start this fic;;; but i hope you're all interested! there'll be lots more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY IM SLOW WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING but i hope you all enjoy this chapter! uwu**

* * *

"W-what do you mean? There was a boy right there."

"Tooth, I was watching you the whole time, there was no one there."

"But he was there!" Tooth insisted.

"I'm sorry Tooth, but clearly there was no one there! You probably imagined the whole thing."

Tooth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that she imagined the whole thing? No, that was impossible, she knew what she saw and she saw a magical boy fly down. She felt his cool, soft hand firmly grab hers that saved her from falling. How was it possible that Katherine wasn't able to see what had happened though? So many questions were flying through Tooth's head and she couldn't comprehend them all.

Noticing Tooth's confusion and shock, Katherine rubbed Tooth's arm to comfort her. She didn't know what Tooth was going on about, but Katherine wanted to believe her friend. Katherine couldn't handle looking at Tooth who was extremely distraught.

"Did you really see a boy there Tooth?"

"Yes! It was as I told you, he had white hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin and he just flew down and saved me!"

Katherine paused for a moment to think through what she just heard. "Okay okay fine, I believe you."

Tooth's eyes brightened up, "You do?"

"Yes, if you say that some magical boy, who you only can see, jumped out from nowhere and saved you, then yes I believe you. After all, belief is the most powerful magic in the world, according to Ombric."

Tooth just jumped for joy and hugged Katherine, "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Katherine patted the back of Tooth's head and sighed, she didn't really know if this boy could really actually exist but she didn't want Tooth to go crazy worrying about it all alone. Checking the time Katherine noticed that it was getting late. "Hey, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry and get to school. We can try to get your bracelet after school is over, okay?"

Nodding slowly in agreement, Tooth and Katherine continued their way to school but Tooth took one quick glance behind her, hoping to see her savior.

* * *

Jack couldn't stop looking at his hand. He just touched a real live persons hand and not only that they looked straight at him, with the biggest and purest purple eyes that he had ever seen. The bright glow that illuminated off of them along with the large soft eyelashes that batted her eyes couldn't get out of Jack's head.

He had to see her again in order to find out if that girl had really saw him or not. But where would he find her? All that he knew was that she was a high school student according to her physical appearance and there were hundreds of girls that went there. There would be no way Jack could identify one out of hundreds of girls. However this time, he was curious and he had to find out who she was.

Flying quickly with the wind on his side, Jack managed to get to the high school right when the first bell rang. As he predicted, there were hundreds of kids running back and forth trying to get to class. He was determined to find this mystery girl though.

When the second bell finally rang and all of the kids were in their classrooms, Jack took the opportunity to zoom through the hallways and quickly look through the door windows to see if he could find her. It wasn't until he went by what appeared to be a history class when he saw a short girl with way black hair being seated next to a window. The teacher was taking roll and called out the name "Toothiana." She politely chimed out "Here!" With the smoothest and sweetest voice Jack had ever heard. Now that Jack knew what her name he figured that it would be best to wait until school was over so that he could officially talk with her, if she could see him that is.

Jack didn't want to wait inside of the school the whole entire day. He honestly wouldn't be able to handle the hoards of kids walking up and down the hallway and passing right through him. Also, following Toothiana around for the whole entire day would be over the top and him just being here was just pushing it a little.

On his way out, Jack remembered something important he had to do real quick.

* * *

After a fast 6 hours, the school bell rang and everyone came running out of the school. It was the end of the day and Jack was waiting outside patiently for Toothiana. Okay, he kind of dozed off because he was getting tired of waiting and the school bell woke him up.

Everyone who was coming out of the school was cheering and running around as the soft snow was falling from the sky. Jack smiled at their enthusiasm. No matter how old anyone gets, they all get excited for a simple snow day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack finally saw Toothiana and her friend walk out last after most of the students had left. Jack watched them talk away as they hastily walked home to avoid the cold weather. He trailed right behind them, keeping a good distance away so that he wouldn't lose them.

It only took a few minutes until Toothiana and Katherine made it home and they were surprisingly greeted by their guardian. Jack peered through the window to see what was going on and he saw a tall old man with a long white beard glare at the two of them. Jack had no idea why he looked so angry but he heard certain parts such as "laundry", "unfinished", and "responsibilities". Those words were alien to Jack and he could care less about them.

When the yelling settled down a bit and the two girls went their separate ways with Tooth going up to her room and Katherine completing her laundry duty, Jack decided it was time to finally see Tooth. He flew around to her window and climbed up a tree that scaled up all the way to her window. Toothiana was putting away her things and taking off her winter jacket and scarf. She examined her wrist where her bracelet used to be and frowned. It was awful that she had lost it after that fight and she deeply regretted not being able to get it back.

Suddenly she saw a figure outside of her window move a bit and a small pile of snow hit the glass. Jack cursed under his breath for moving too much and climbed down to a lower branch to hide himself. Tooth opened the window to see if anyone was there and a cool breeze went by that directed Tooth to look below. She saw a skinny figure attempting to hide themselves and she smiled and took a good guess of who it was.

"It's you from earlier isn't it?" she asked. "I never really got to formally thank you, you just disappeared so quickly!"

Jack was really wondering now if this girl could see him, but he was too scared to reply back because there could be a chance that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"You were also the one who threw the snowballs, right? And made the snowfall from the tree. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be some sort of snow spirit!" Tooth giggled at her own joke and Jack laughed back and immediately covered his mouth.

"Ah ha! I knew you were there! Why don't you come up here? It must be freezing out there for you."

Jack hesitantly took up the offer and slowly flew up to Tooth's window where he made direct eye contact with her. Now he had to ask that one question that he needed an answer to.

"C-can you see me?"

Tooth slowly nodded. "As clear as day."

Jack's heart raced and he whooped as he made a perfect flip into Tooth's room and landed gracefully on the edge of her bed.

"I can't believe this! I mean what are the chances of you seeing me? When I saw you falling it was only instinct for me to save you and I had no idea that this-this would actually happen!" Jack cheerfully laughed and Tooth looking confusingly, but also happy watched as the winter spirit dance in her room.

"Wait, I don't seem to understand? What do you mean by me 'seeing you'?"

"Oh, right right sorry. I guess I should explain a few things and start by actually officially introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost."

Tooth couldn't believe what she just heard. "The Jack Frost? As in the legend Jokul Frosti, and Old Man Winter?"

"Hey, hey now! I'm not nearly as old as that legend and I'm not even a man."

"I'm sorry! How old are you then?"

"About 300 years old."

"Oh wow! So incredibly young!"

Jack laughed at her sarcasm and she laughed as well. After a while they both calmed down and laid down on top of Tooth's bed. Tooth turned over to face Jack. "So Jack, you were meaning to tell me about yourself isn't that right?"

Jack breathed in and closed his eyes. "Yeah that was right. It's probably best to tell you from the very beginning..."

He began his long tale from the moment he was lifted out of a frozen lake and began his life as Jack Frost. Jack told her about how the moon had gave his name and his powers, he also told her about the consequences that came with being Jack Frost. He went on and on about his invisibility and how no one had ever seen him or taken noticed to him for over 300 years.

"So, you've been all alone this whole time haven't you."

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He replied softly.

"And you've had no one to go to, the moon never even replied to any of your pleas."

"...That's right."

There was a dead silence that lasted for a few minutes or so and both of them stared at the ceiling of Tooth's bedroom.

"Jack." Tooth said finally breaking the silence.

"Mm?"

"Why do you think I can see you?"

That was a difficult question to answer and Jack in fact didn't know at all. "I have no idea."

Tooth looked out the window and noticed that it was finally night time and soon she would have to go to bed. She got up and stretched her muscles and paced around her bed. Tooth stopped and looked out the window with her hands on her hips.

"Well whatever the reason is, at least you don't have to be alone right?"

Jack got up from laying down and looked at Tooth as the glow from the moon from outside of the window shined down on her. She turned around to face Jack with a beaming smile. "After all, we're friends now right?"

Smiling, Jack replied, "That's right!"

Noticing the time, Jack grabbed his staff. "I actually think it's about time I head out, who else is gonna bring the snow days, right? Oh wait!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out Tooth's charm bracelet. "I believe this belongs to you?"

Tooth nearly jumped into the air when she saw it, and happily took it from Jack's hands. "This is my bracelet! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed the bracelet and placed it firmly on his wrist to make sure that she would never lose it again. "Jack, am I ever going to see you again?"

"Hey, of course! Tomorrow is a snow day and I'll be back here for sure. Just wait for me, okay?"

Tooth nodded. "Yes! Oh! I just realized I never told you my name!" She proudly gave out her hand. "My name is Toothiana, but you can just call me 'Tooth' for short!" Jack took her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tooth. Let's meet again, alright?"

Jack waved his hand above his forehead to give a quick wave of goodbye and flew his way out through the window which caused a cold rush of wind to go through Tooth's room. She leaned out the window to watch the young spirit cheerfully yell throughout the night as he caused snowflakes to playfully fall onto the streets. Tooth yelled out and waved goodbye to her newly made friend and hoped that she would see him again tomorrow just as he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the late update! i was on vacation and i was super busy with school but i hope you all enjoy this chapter! also thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews i appreciate any feedback!**

* * *

"Katherine, do you by any chance know where Tooth is?"

Katherine was in middle of reading The Hobbit on the comfy armchair in the middle of the living room when her guardian, Ombric, asked her the question. She closed the door shut and thought for a bit to try to remember what Tooth had said that very morning.

"She was in a huge rush when I last saw her this morning, she mentioned about going to hang out with a friend or something?"

"Really? Who is this friend of hers?"

"It was Jack, I think? I never caught the last name."

Ombric rubbed his long white beard while attempting to recall if he knew any Jacks in the area. Tooth had never mentioned making a friend the last few days, although yesterday evening when she came home she was completely flustered and went babbling on about how a spirit had saved her from falling.

"I wonder..." Ombric said under his breath. "No, it couldn't be."

"Hm? Did you say something Ombric?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing my dear Katherine. I was just wondering about Tooth's friend and all."

Katherine shrugged and went back to reading her book while Ombric went back to his study room to take out an old book that he never thought he would have to open again.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Tooth had woken up with a knock on her window and she saw Jack outside trying to wake her up. It turned out that he had planned to take her flying that morning since there was no school thanks to the snow (and Jack). She quickly put on her purple jeans, a hooded light pink denim jacket, with a pastel rainbow striped scarf, and knee high black boots. While hastily putting her hair up in a messy bun, Tooth ran out the front door telling Katherine where she was going and followed Jack into the forest.

Before she had known it, Jack picked her up and flew up to the tallest tree in the forest so that they could get a quick start for Tooth's first freestyle flying with Jack. She was riding piggyback on Jack and he was tightly holding Tooth in place while still grabbing onto his staff with one of his hands. They were about ready to take flight.

"Are you ready for this Toothy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Here we go!"

Jack began to slowly fall from the tallest branch of a pine tree and he felt Tooth's arms begin to wrap tightly around his neck and her heart was beating so fast that Jack could even feel the pounding against his back.

As the two were starting their descent down the tree Tooth began to cheer along with Jack who joined in with her. They began to quickly accelerate as they were falling closer and closer to the ground and Tooth looked over at Jack. "Um, Jack shouldn't you go up now? Jack? JACK?" He smirked and continued to ignore Tooth as she kept yelling out his name in protest.

Then at the very last possible second, Jack flew straight up beyond the trees and started casually flying over the forest. He looked back at Tooth who had a horrified expression written clear across her face and he laughed.

Tooth playfully kicked Jack in the knee in anger as he laughed at her. "Jack you are so terrible! When you told me you were going to take me out flying, you didn't mention that you were going to dive straight to our deaths!"

"Aw come on, I was only kidding around and look I did keep my promise didn't I."

"Yes you did, but that doesn't change the fact that you almost broke every bone in my body."

"Hey I'll make it up to you alright? How about you look down right now?"

Tooth did as Jack said and looked at the Earth below them and gasped. The snow that had fallen over night had blanketed the whole forest along with Burgess and she could see the frozen pond just a little way from where they flying. The ice was reflecting off light from the sun who just managed to peak behind the clouds. It all looked liked that Burgess had become a winter wonderland over just one night.

"Did you, did you do all of this Jack?"

"Well, I don't want boast about it but yeah I did. It's pretty neat, huh."

"It's beautiful." Tooth breathed. She hugged Jack even tighter. "Thank you for bringing me up here. You know I've always wanted to fly."

"Really?"

"Yes, sometimes I even have dreams about it you know? Except in them I have colorful wings, kind of like a hummingbirds and I just fly around all day. Every single day I can feel the cool, brisk wind against my face like this and I can as freely as I want and go from place to place and never stop. Honestly, it felt all so real in my dreams but not as real as this."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much. Why don't we take a quick pitstop?"

He flew over to an old abandoned railway track that was about a half mile away from the town. It was high up and when Tooth got off of Jack's back, she could see the whole town and much more from where they were standing. Jack slumped down onto the edge and Tooth sat right next to him.

"It's still so beautiful even from here..." Tooth adored the scenery completely and she felt as if she could stay up there forever. "You're so lucky Jack, you get to see these types of views every single day."

"Well, I'm not really all that lucky."

Oops, Tooth had forgot that Jack was invisible and she was worried that she might have offended him in some way. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Got ya!" Jack started laughing and Tooth gave him a punch with her tiny fists on his shoulder. "Jack you got me all worried again! I was actually concerned that I offended you."

"Ow, ow! Hey, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Tooth finally stopped and gave a slight "Hmph!" while turning away from him. Jack rubbed the back of his head, Smooth move there Jack, now she's ignoring you. he thought.

"You know, it does get lonely once in awhile," Jack started. "Now I'm honestly just relieved that I can finally have someone to share this all with, it's not as bad anymore."

Tooth shifted back a bit so that she could see Jack again, it seemed as if he really was opening up to her and that he was being sincere about it. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I mean back where I live I don't really have any friends outside of Katherine. People have seem to think that I'm sort of some kind of freak because my appearance and interests are so different from everybody else."

"What kind of interests do you have?"

Tooth hesitated for a second if she should tell him. "Do you promise you won't think that I'm weird?"

"Tooth, you're talking to an invisible winter spirit here."

"Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. "Ireallyreallyloveteeth."

"What's that, I couldn't hear you?"

"I-I really love teeth! I think that they're beautiful and an amazing part of the body!"

Suddenly it was quiet for a while and the silence was beginning to turn Tooth's face red and she was blushing like mad. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head back and forth in embarrassment. "I knew you would think I'm weird! Oh man why did I even bring that up? It's really so silly of me and-"

"Tooth."

"What?"

"I don't think that's weird at all."

Tooth stopped shaking her hand and lifted her face from both of her hands. "You really think that?"

"Yeah! I think it's actually really cool that you're so passionate about it and that you're not afraid to express what you love. If people really think that you're weird for being like that, then screw them. You shouldn't care what other people think of you."

The air around Tooth started to feel warm and there was burning feeling inside of her chest. She had never before heard someone say that to her or that they thought it was great that she was so fascinated in teeth. She gave a warm smile. "Thank you Jack, that means a lot."

"No problem, and hey..." He opened his mouth and pointed to it. "Do you want to see if I have good teeth?"

Tooth giggled, "Oh no Jack, I couldn't possibly..." She then saw Jack's teeth and her eyes got wide and her whole body perked up and quickly dove towards his mouth.

"Oh my goodness I have never before seen a whole set up teeth that are so pearly white just like freshly fallen snow! Oh and they're oh so perfectly align with each other! There's not a sign of a growing cavity in sight and you're gums are a nice shade of pink which shows that you're teeth are incredibly healthy." Tooth kept going on and on raving about Jack's teeth and eventually his mouth became sore from being opened for so long, but Tooth just continued to examine them.

Soon Jack began to try to say something and Tooth stopped where she was. "What did you say Jack?"

"Yerm hrutnming mah moumf!" he exclaimed.

It took awhile until Tooth finally realized that what Jack was saying was she was hurting his mouth and she quickly took her fingers out of them. "Sorry! It looks like I got a little carried away, but you're teeth really are so beautiful." Her eyes were twinkling with delight as she was admiring Jack's set of teeth.

Jack rubbed his mouth trying to soothe off the soreness and pain after being open for so long. "Damn, you're pretty aggressive, aren't you?" he joked.

Tooth gave a tiny giggle. "Heh, I do get a little carried away. Mine name really does fit my whole personality, doesn't it?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that a bit, why did your parents name you Toothiana?"

"Well...my mom really adored teeth as much as me and she was a brilliant dentist as well. So, she decided to name me after what she passionate about I guess! She would also sometimes call me her little Tooth Fairy..." Tooth started to drift off and stopped talking.

"Tooth fairy, huh..." Jack thought out loud. He had heard of the creatures called the Tooth Fairies and Jack wanted to ask if Tooth knew about them. However she clearly didn't want to go any further on the topic and Jack saw how Tooth was feeling and decided to change the mood a bit.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we go out and have a little bit of more fun."

"Do you really have more ideas planned out?"

"Sure! Now come on let's go!" Jack stood up and gave out his hand and Tooth willingly grabbed it. The two of them flew off with excitement hand in hand.

* * *

When the sun began to show that it was getting late as it was nearing the horizon and the sky was becoming a redish pink hue, Jack dropped Tooth off at the edge of the forest. Both of them were completely exhausted and ready to sleep.

Huffing and puffing, Tooth finally spoke, "Wow, I really had a good time today."

"Same here." Jack replied out of breath.

"You were right about the skating without any skates, it is fun! Especially with the advantage of having Jack Frost push you along the ice with the wind."

Jack laughed. "I told you so."

"Well..." Tooth looked at the time with her watch. "I better get going, Ombric and Katherine are probably worried sick and are wondering where I've gone."

"Oh yeah sure, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Most definitely!" Tooth beamed. She turned around and started running towards her house but Jack called out her name and she stopped in her tracks. He grabbed her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Something to remember me by."

Tooth was both shocked and surprised by the sudden kiss and her whole face turned into a deep red color. Jack smiled at her reaction and flew off leaving Tooth to slowly stumble along her way home.

She finally reached her house and Katherine was still in the living room finishing her book. "Hey, it's about time you got home! Whoa, what happened to you?" Katherine said examining Tooth's worn out dirty clothes and messy, tangled hair.

"I-I was out with my friend all day. We had a lot of fun."

"It looks like you rolled down a snowy hill about 70 times." Actually Tooth did do that with Jack, but she didn't want Katherine to know about it.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go clean up and go to bed. Is Ombric asleep already?"

"Mmmhmm, he went to bed just before you got here."

"Alright."

Tooth made her way up the stairs and immediately went into the shower. Carefully she took off all of her clothes and stepped in. The hot water that sprayed against her cool, wet body felt amazing and she grabbed a washcloth and rubbed the water on her face to get rid of her sticky makeup.

While she was in there, Tooth thought back on everything she did the whole day. She did the most interesting and exciting things that she probably would've never done before if she had never met Jack. If she had never met Jack...

She touched the cheek that Jack had kissed and blushed. Did she really have feelings for him? All she could think about was his laugh, his eyes, his touch, his smiles, and the perfect snow white teeth that he had. Thinking about all of this was making her confused and Tooth felt the same burning feeling in her chest that she felt earlier when she was with Jack.

Then Katherine started knocking on the door and told Tooth to come out because she was wasting all of the hot water. Immediately, Tooth came out and hastily dried off and put on her hummingbird patterned pajama bottoms and a purple tanktop. She curled up on her bed and hugged her pillow. Her blankets were making Tooth warm up, but she missed Jack's cold arms wrapping around her and causing a shiver to go up and down her spine. Tooth hugged her pillow even tighter and tried to make herself go to sleep.

* * *

**so tooth is starting to develop some feelings so jack oooo**

**well stay tuned for more chapters! i should be able to update these more quickly**


End file.
